The Evil Seed
by Red Vision
Summary: Brolly finds out about a sayjin more powerful than him in the west galaxy and decides to find him. His only way is through his father Paragus and a fortune teller named Elizabeth who he soon falls in love with.
1. Born To Serve

Author's Note: Hello this is my second DBZ Fanfiction on this site. Hope you like it.

The Evil Seed

Chapter 1

Born To Serve

* * *

The bodies were everywhere piles upon piles. Brolly was savagely throwing energy beams through each of the soldier's heads. The ones who were not working hard enough that is were thrown out of the picture for good. 

There were thousands of workers on this planet he called, "planet X77"

He ruled it with an iron fist just like the other planets he had taken over after his father lent him the throne. His father Paragus gave him permission to rule under one exception, that he would have some of the riches.

"Faster damn it I don't pay you for this but you better do it right you measly piece of …."

The Lines of workers that Brolly dictated everyday grew as days grew larger because as days went on more workers were needed since old ones died or tired out eventually dying.

"Please I can't any more let me go sir Brolly I am very weak and have four children"

Brolly laughed with a grin on his face and slapped the woman.

"I don't admire that, you see I am a sayjin and we don't care for children that way because we are more strict and a harsh race" Brolly replied.

The woman looked at him in shock as tears formed around her eyes and without a word continued to work.

Brolly went back to dictating.

"Mr. Brolly we have a problem" a soldier stated.

"What is it it better be relevant"

"Oh it is relevant alright" the soldier replied.

Brolly waited for him to answer.

"It appears that we are being attacked by an outer force" the soldier said.

Brolly stood dumbfounded.

"Who would attack a planet located so far west of the galaxy"

"I don't know sir but this power is huge and it is imminent that we produce force or we'll perish"

Brolly stood in though for a few seconds gathering his wits and schemes.

"Hmmmm, we can plot an attack with half of hour troops on offense while the others on defense" Brolly stated.

"What ever you say but are you going to let the low class soldiers fight too" the soldier said.

"No! They do the dirty work".

"Alright sir I will do as you say as your your orders are crystal clear by me"

With that The Soldier left Brolly alone.

Brolly started walking into his palace where his father Paragus awaited him.

"Father I have been waiting to talk to you I was just outside with one of the soldiers"

"Yes I saw you talking to him through the window" Paragus said.

"The soldier informed me about the enemy that's heading this way are you aware"

"Why wouldn't I be I'm your father" He said.

"You seem so calm about it do you really have that much hope and confidence in me?" Brolly asked.

"Of course I do son, you're my only son" Paragus said proudly.

"I'm off to getting the troops prepared. They have been training hard for the past couple of months so their power levels are quiet high, about in the 100,000. I don't know who can be invading us, or have the atrocity too"

"Don't worry they won't stand a chance". Paragus said.

Brolly left the room where Paragus resided in and closed the door behind him.

xxxx In space xxxx

The Ships were heading to planet X77 at light speed moving into the atmosphere. They were small white ships with white blue spots on the middle of each ship. There were three bigger ships followed by six smaller ships in the back heading straight into the stratosphere.

They crashed into the soil of the planet finally as steam poured out of the holes of each ship and aliens stepped out through each cell chamber.

Author's Note: Next chapter: Mystery invaders.


	2. Mystery Invaders

Author's Note: Here's The Next chapter

The Evil Seed

Chapter 2

Mystery Invaders

* * *

The Soldiers lined up in groups of thirty following each other in rows. They looked ahead with eyes cocked straight to the enemy which was not in plain site yet. The lines were in parallel formation and created a domino affect as if they were frozen in time. The sayjins stood firm and tall awaiting Sire Brolly's command. It was a do or die strategy, to take down the enemy in a shoot to kill fashion. 

Little did the mystery invaders know was that the sayjin soldiers were highly skilled fighters by night, when they transformed by the moon. With Brolly's rigorous tactics and amount of soldiers the aliens wouldn't stand a chance.

The Soldiers stood awaiting command as they reached a fixed point where they saw the crashed alien ship.

Brolly came over to the ship as one of the aliens stepped out.

"Who are you and what do you want if you're looking for a fight you already lost"

"You speak so confidently well let's see who will win. Fight me here and try to beat me but on one condition the soldiers don't interfere." The alien replied

"Fine but first I want to know who you are?"

"I am Ice", The Last surviving Chalengling.

"Chalengling is that the name of your race"

"That is my race indeed and my cousins are of many but the one that I have the most remembrance of is Frieza. He was destroyed by Goku one the most powerful sayjins in the universe".

Brolly started breathing hard.

"That name he was…!"

"You know Goku?" Ice asked with surprise in his eyes.

"I remember him but it's so black and white"

Ice replied--"Goku was a very difficult opponent to take down he had the power, the look and the technique but he couldn't take me down"

"So he's not alive anymore"

"He's dead, fare and square" Ice stayed by that word.

Brolly came closer to Ice.

"I want to fight you now and see how strong but lets have a one on one match all out" Brolly concluded.

"Fine with me".

"Alright soldiers I will deal with him alone no one interferes" Brolly commanded.

"Alright sire" All of the soldiers stepped out of the way.

"OK Ice prepare to meet Brolly the legendary Super Sayjin"

"You're a legendary super sayjin"

Brolly started to power up as rocks lifted from the ground his dark hair started to lift into razor spiky hair and turned golden yellow. His muscles bulged triple in size and finally his eyebrows disappeared as electricity flashed all over his body.

"Are you afraid" Brolly looked in his eyes with anger.

Ice looked into Brolly's eyes as blue ki erupted from his body and spikes came out of his hands and legs. His eyes turn liquid white and his body emitted white electricity..

"I look better" Ice said.

"Looks don't count" Brolly teleported to Ice's left side and jabbed him in his left cheek followed by a second jab to the right cheek.

Ice felt dizzy trying to catch his balance as Brolly kicked him in his stomach with a swift roundhouse and then a left kick to his kidneys.

Ice was in pain.

"Damn it my pain is not to make fun off, you'll pay for that sayjin"

Ice gathered an energy ball and shot it at Brolly who deflected it back at Ice hitting him in the head as he fell to the the ground bruised and bloody.

Ice was getting nowhere and had to get a strategy or he would lose. He eventually decided to go into hyper mode.

"Hyper Ice" he concluded which led to some help.

Ice started kicking and punching at hyper speed and Brolly was to slow to counter and in return was getting beaten the daylights out of. Ice did some heavy damage to Brolly as Brolly fell to the ground bruised and fatigued.

Both fighters were equally matched.

Brolly had to go 50 percent power.

"You're pretty good there Ice but my power will exceed yours now."

He started powering up.

"aaahhhhh!!!" He yelled with extreme force.

His muscles grew even larger and his hair grew longer and spikier as more electricity flew through his veins.

After the power up he was faster instead of slower. (Hyper Brolly) Brolly gathered a kamahamaha wave and then tripled it sending it across to Ice as Ice gathered a hyper death ball sending it across to the kamahhamaha.

Both shots were overpowering each other but at the end Brolly's attack overpowered Ice's by a fraction killing ice and evaporating his body.

Brolly fell to the ground exhausted.

The soldiers took Brolly back to his palace to rest.

* * *

Ice was not dead yet as Brolly thought he was. His body didn't evaporate to the last molecule. And he reformed himself into his full body again, and escaped the planet to fight Brolly again another day. (I gave Ice Powers Like Cell had)

* * *

Special Note: Ice will be returning in a future chapter. 

Author's Note: Next Chapter Is: Who Is Goku


	3. Who Is Goku

The Evil Seed

Chapter 3

Who Is Goku

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter.

* * *

In the dining room the food was marvelously laid out across the long narrow table. It stretched across 5 feet through the large room. The guests were all enjoying their lavish meals, from the most exotic fish, to the most exotic meat. Each of the sayjins in the Palace helped themselves to the glorious food, as all complemented Brolly for the victory against Ice. 

"Brolly I am so excited for your victory, you are a true king in my view and a true leader of this planet" A sayjins said, as he was expressing the sheer emotion that he felt for the king of this land, he had showed gratitude and happiness for him with just a few words.

Then the second sayjin responded.

"You are a true leader and let us now make a toast to your victory and share our gratitude with you" The sayjin said

"Please people calm down I am only doing my job and I am not the best at it but thank you any way" Brolly replied

"Brolly in all your evil you still show your soft side" The third sayjin said.

"haha!, that is false my dear friend what I show is my concern to know my limits because someday I will have limits" Brolly said as he continued laughing.

"But how can you say this when you're our leader, I do not understand" The second sayjin said.

Brolly came over to the second sayjin and slapped him. The sound was quiet deafening.

"Don't you ever speak to me that way and don't question my reasoning or you will end up like those soldiers working their lives off for the rest of time. Do you want to end up like them?" Brolly screamed in a harsh rapid tone.

"No I'm sorry I should not say such things no more, forgive me for my foolishness" The scared sayjin said

"Good now we are getting somewhere I knew somewhere in that thick skull of yours there was some common sense"

The frightened sayjin sat back in his chair eating his food not saying a single word back to anyone for the rest of the meal.

"Now everyone how about that toast shall we" Brolly said in a loud voice that echoed to much to bear.

"We all toast to your health and your strength sire"...the echo was louder than Brolly's so everyone went deaf.

"Good I see all of you enjoy my company and I am in much oblige, but I must be going now so please don't mind me"

Brolly walked through the double doors as he passed the butler said hello waved and went into the next corridor veering to the right which turned left going into his bedroom.

His bedroom was large about a quarter of the dining room. In the corner was a bed rippled with gold and crystals where he sat down and put his hands on his face rubbing his cheeks.

For some odd reason while Brolly was in his room he couldn't stop thinking about what paragus said. He was thinking about what father told him of the sayjin named Goku who was one of the most powerful sayjins that ever lived. He wanted to meet him someday to see him and fight this Goku. The problem was he had no clue if he was dead or alive, if he was in this galaxy or if paragus was lying to him.

Brolly got up from his bed and headed outside to the balcony of the palace. It was really bright and sunny outside unlike before. The sun was reflecting from the mountains and the terrain right onto Brolly's necklace. The necklace his father gave him. This necklace was passed down from generation to generation as a remembrance of the legendary super sayjin.

The necklace was covered in gold but the center piece was an emerald.

The wind was picking up outside as the sand underneath the balcony swerved and collected from the gusts.

Then the door opened and paragus walked outside to the balcony where Brolly was standing.

Brolly turned around to greet him.

"Hello father, I am enjoying the view here, is not it the most beautiful view you ever seen"

"Yes it is, Brolly" Paragus replied

"Why have you not told me about it sooner" Hee asked his father

"About what?" Paragus said.

"About this Goku character I want to know exactly who he is fare and square even the things you already said yesterday"

"Alright, but why do you want to know you shouldn't bother with it" Paragus hesitated

"Why are you so defensive is there something that you are hiding from me" Brolly said

"No not at all why would I be hiding anything from you" Paragus replied.

Brolly started to get suspicious and waited for any signs of lying.

"Are you lying to me father"

"No Brolly I am not how can you think that I am your father"

"Fine I will try to believe you, now tell me about Goku" Brolly said.

"Goku is a sayjin like you. He is also a full blooded sayjin who can go super sayjin. He has a son and wife who's name's are Son Gohan and wife chi chi. He lives currently on the planet earth"

"Where is earth father?" Brolly asked.

"I don't know it's very far away" Paragus replied.

"Well I will find out"

Brolly left Paragus and went downstairs outside the palace flying into the central part of the city.

He entered the fortune teller's palace.

Author's Note: Next chapter is Fortune's Magic


	4. Fortune's Magic

The Evil Seed

Chapter 4

Fortune's Magic

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter

* * *

Brolly stepped into the large vast occupied palace. It was one of the most magnificent palaces he ever saw, more magnificent than his. This palace had everything which he only desired, and the problem was it was supposed to be the other way around. Since he was the ruler of this planet, Brolly was expected to have everything in his glamour. Of course that was not the case for Elizabeth, the fortune teller. She won millions of bullions with her mind, her fortunes and her beauty. Her eyes were the most captivating, and then her physique. She was one of the most beautiful women that graced the earth and Brolly was always beckoned to her valuables and her exotic smile. 

Brolly looked inside the entrance of the palace, a servant was waiting to take his coat.

He came over as quick and politely as he could and asked the legendary super sayjin kindly for what he was enquiring his stay in.

"Hello sire what are you here for is it to see Elizabeth" The servant asked politely.

"Yes please I need to see her as fast as I possibly can, as this is very urgent", Brolly told the servant being quiet inpatient with the man.

The man started to notice Brolly was getting uncomfortable.

"Would you like some tea Sire" The man said.

"No thank you I'm not thirsty right now" Brolly said.

"She'll be right with you" The servant said walking away.

Brolly stood up from his seat and looked around the room. While he was waiting for Elizabeth he decided to go around the palace because Elizabeth takes a few minutes to get ready for her next appointment.

He looked to his right and started to walk to the hallway veering to the right. It curved all the way to another hallway into a large room with lots of people.

Brolly came into the room when everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the legendary super sayjin as he greeted them.

"Hello all again I have come to visit, do not mind me interrupting I am here to see Elizabeth. How are all of you?" Brolly said.

"We are healthy and thankful sire and it is because of you" a boy said.

"Yes sire you killed that monster" A man replied.

"You don't have to be so generous my fellow sayjins because we are all one race and even if some don't fight I will protect the ones who don't. The slave soldiers will do our duties as well" Brolly said.

"Thank you sire, you are a great leader" The boy said.

"Well I guess I might be a good leader coming from you brat" Brolly said.

The Boy started to cry.

"I was joking, you can't take a joke kid" Brolly said.

"I'm sorry sire, he smiled"

Brolly waved goodbye to everyone and went to the waiting room where Elizabeth was waiting for him.

"I need to ask you a favor Elizabeth" Brolly said in desperate help.

"Looks like you don't have any other choice and I already know what you want my friend, now come with me" Elizabeth said

Brolly followed her through the palace, the many hallways and turns, left and right, downs and ups, when they reached the lair of Elizabeth's room.

Her room was bright emerald. It shined green as green can possibly get, and emerald rocks sparkled all throughout the walls and ceiling.

It was like entering a crystal cave.

"So how do you like my place" Elizabeth said in a soft voice.

"Its quiet nice" Brolly lied.

"I know where Goku is my good old friend. He's currently on earth and alive and you can get there by ship" Elizabeth said.

"We produce ships on this planet still. I authorized no more production of ships." Brolly said.

"We can build one" Elizabeth replied.

"That makes sense. How are we going to do that and who is going to try" Brolly said.

"I think professor Landerman at the waste station can" Elizabeth said.

"The waste station" Brolly said.

"Yes, the man that knows how to build these ships and works at the wastestation downtown of this palace", Elizabeth said

"That's awkward, why would he be working there" Brolly replied.

"It was you who shut down the projects don't you remember" Elizabeth said.

"That does not mean he's left jobless, he can work for me, no high class sayjin will work at a waste transfer station" Brolly said furiously.

"He'll be your private rocket assistant man" Elizabeth laughed

"Well I need to find Goku no matter what. I know my father is keeping something from me. He seems kind of disconnected from things lately" Brolly said.

"He's trouble my friend" Elizabeth said.

"Why do you know something I don't about my father, tell me!!!" Brolly demanded.

"I can't tell any more it's a legal matter you understand", Elizabeth said.

Brolly looked at her with disappointment but accepted the truth. He knew Paragus was up to something behind his back.

"Can you tell me more about Goku" Brolly said

"Our session is over for today I said all I could say thank you for coming sire and now you must attend to your matters" Elizabeth said

"Alright, thank you I will go to the waste transfer station to find Mr. Landerman as soon as I can and will discuss matters on building a ship to find Goku. Goodbye Elizabeth" Brolly closed the door behind him as he walked to the main entrance of the palace.

Brolly walked over to the servant.

"My coat please"

"Of course sire" the servant said.

Brolly dressed up and left the palace heading for the waste transfer station.

Author's Note: Next chapter: Rocketman


	5. Rocketman

The Evil Seed

Chapter 5

Rocketman

Author's Note: here's the next chapter

* * *

Brolly walked out onto the street as it swerved onto many paths outward. The streets swerved endlessly like never ending roller coasters speeding at faster velocities and faster speeds than ever imagined. He continued walking down a heavy smoke polluted street which echoed with dirt pellets. He knew this was the work of the waste transfer station. It was not too far of now and he could see the steam of the piling garbage and the filth of the toxic fumes. 

Brolly had finally entered the horrible fumed wasteland of the planet x77 waste transfer station a few miles from the palace of Elizabeth.

It was dark and humid and the stench was unbearable from where he was standing. He saw the garbage as it piled upon piles and upon piles. The machines were crushing the garbage and food leftovers together creating goo waste in a grime slime.

The stench was too much and Brolly was about to vomit. He started walking away from the garbage pile and to the service station. The service station had encompassed the main guy. He was there, Mr. Rocketman, Landerman.

Brolly entered the service station as he opened the door. He looked inside without knocking. No one was inside, apparently the station was abandoned.

Brolly closed the door behind him and looked around the room. It was dark and cold. He opened the light switch and noticed there were controls for the many machines for the garbage machines.

"How are they being controlled" He thought to himself.

Someone came into the room.

"Who are you, hold on there" Mr landerman said.

"Hi Mr. landerman, you left the room un cared by. The machines are working on auto aren't they" Brolly said.

"Yes they are sire. I didn't see you come in. What have you come for is there something you need. I never thought I will be met by you sire. Let me guess is it something to do with my previous job" Mr. Landerman said.

"Yes, it is quiet important. You possess skills to build a rocket. Not just a rocket, but a special rocket that will take me to Goku's planet earth" Brolly said.

"But you have put the rockets out of production remember, you announced it everywhere sire. Everyone knows" Landerman replied.

"It's only one rocket and it will be for me only as I have to find Goku and kill him. I feel like he stands in my way to be a ruler of the galaxies" Brolly said.

"Who is this Goku character and why do you want to kill him?" Landerman asked.

"Goku is a sayjin just like I am. He was born with me. He is very powerful. I will be ahead of him and be better than he is reclaiming my throne as the strongest person in the universe" Brolly said.

"You are crazy, why are you so filled with greed sire" Landerman said.

"I should kill you for talking back like that. I just need you to build me my rocket. You better do what I say and build me my rocket you worm or never talk to me about nothing again" Brolly said.

"I'm sorry sire I have overestimated my boundaries, forgive me" Landerman said.

"And what the hell is that disgusting stench from that garbage" Brolly said.

"You get used to it sire, I did working here for so long" Landerman said.

"I was going to make you work for me Mr. landerman but with your filthy attitude I won't allow that. You can continue to suffer in this wasteland. I will be back in a week and the rocket better be built by that time" Brolly said.

"I'm really sorry for being so cruel sire but it will be a pleasure to work for you. I will be in deep gratitude to be your humble servant. Please take my kind words and let me join you in your work as I have many skills that will come in hand. I can be a good butler" Landerman said.

"Maybe you can, alright I will think about it Mr landerman I will see you in one week good bye."

"Thank you sire" Mr. Landerman said happily.

Author's note: Next Chapter is Palace Fight


	6. Palace Fight

The Evil Seed

Chapter 6

Palace Fight

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter of the Evil Seed

* * *

Brolly walked back through the many curving roads he took to get to the transfer station as he headed to stop by the fortune lady Elizabeth again. 

He entered the familiar palace and greeted that same butler he saw before.

"Hello there I met you before. I'm here stopping by to speak to Elizabeth again would you mind telling her I'm here again" Brolly said.

"Alright I will call her. It's been only an hour since you saw her you must be in need of more assistance in fortune telling. She'll be right with you" the butler said

Brolly nodded. "Alright now go on then call her this is quiet important"

The butler got up and kindly went to look for Elizabeth.

Brolly waited for a couple of minutes in the room. Standing there he looked like a statue frozen in time. His golden hair rested on his shoulders, his eyes crystal blue staring at the room as if staring through its matter, he was also dressed in fine clothes. Brown pants with a light brown jacket. Brolly stood there as if holding time like a god. He then moved himself from the fixation of godlike prescense back to his old self and heard a noise coming from the left corridor. He went that way immediately.

He heard screams coming from the palace doors not to far of to the left. He opened the door.

A man dressed all in black with dark red hair was holding a man by his throat.

"Hey what are you doing" Brolly said.

"What ever I want, what are you going to do dip wit? Your blonde hair aint gonna do crap against me. You know why because I hate your guts. Sire, you can kiss my butt. Do you hear me?

"Do you know who I am? If you say another word I will kill you" Brolly replied.

"I said you can do what ever you like. I don't even care no more. You can just get it over with if you like. Do it you coward." The red headed guy said

"You're not going to do it are you. I know there is something good in you at times Brolly", Elizabeth said

Brolly turned around to see Elizabeth standing there looking at him.

At the moment he turned around the red headed guy ran for escape.

"Let him go Brolly. He's a coward and cowards die sooner or later" Elizabeth said

"Is the other guy alright?"

"Help is on the way. So did you meet Landerman?" Elizabeth asked

Brolly looked up to Elizabeth after the question.

"Yes. He was weird at first, but he eventually agreed to build the ship with my force"

"Good. Now you can find Goku."

"Elizabeth I need to ask you something; do you have time to talk at your place?" Brolly was hoping for yes.

"I do, but I thought you just wanted to confirm on Landerman meeting"

"Yes that was important, but I need to talk about my father"

"I see. We touched base already, I have said I can't disclose anymore information"

"I will pay, just give me anything please" Brolly said

"I might get in trouble for this, but in your future your father will betray you in a certain way"

"What way" Brolly said

"That is all I am to say. I am doomed as it is by the gods, forgive me"

Brolly said thank you and left Elizabeth to herself.

He went to the entrance and greeted the butler exiting the palace heading to his own home.

It took a few minutes to get to his place. The walk was mild, but his feet were sore and it was raining now. He entered the first room of the palace which was the dressing room. Took of his shoes and his coat, and went to the dining room, it was day time right now.

"Hello sire the guests said as they welcomed the king", Hello to you too he passed by without smiling.

All of them were wondering what was up.

Brolly wasn't in his spirits after finding out his father was to betray him.

He was really not in his spirits.

Brolly went into the corridor of the palace and went through the left and to the right into the other left and rights and into his room. He opened his drawer to find the dog collar gone. The dog collar was a gift given by his father to his dog that passed away. The collar glowed bright green and it was worn around the neck.

"Where is it, it's gone I don't understand" Brolly said

Brolly stood there bewildered.

"Someone must have taken it. But who could have wanted my dead dog's collar. I never even wanted to remember all this because it was so painful and now I have too", Brolly said

Brolly looked all over his room but the collar was no where around.

Author's Note: To be Continued

Next Chapter is Mr LanderMan


	7. Mr Landerman

The Evil Seed

Chapter 7

Mr Landerman

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. This chapter will introduce Mr Landerman into the story more. I hope people review my story. Review and reply, and give constructive criticism.

* * *

xxxxxxx 

Brolly was confused about the situation that happened yesterday. He was sitting in the living room having a cup of coffee with one of his palace keeper assistants, talking about matters concerning the missing dog collar. He was dressed in his day suit with a black tie and dark shoes. His blonde hair lay on his back.

"So tell me Robert (Assistant's Name) what happened to the dog collar it's gone from the drawer" Brolly said in a suspicious tone.

The assistant was hesitant to speak but after flicking his cigarette he spoke.

"I am aware of the fact that someone has stolen it sire. I do not know who, are you accusing me of doing it sire" He said staring at Brolly blankly into his eyes.

"I am not accusing you of anything my friend, I'm assuming someone has taken it. I just need concrete answers" Brolly replied.

He laughed awkwardly at the reply.

"Dear Brolly, I would never betray you, you know that, do you not" the assistant said.

"I put my trust in you then" Brolly replied.

The man flicked his cigarette once more into his ash tray and pulled in the cancerous thing deep in his lungs. He continued to speak to Brolly as he exhaled the smoke.

"So who do you think stole the valuable piece" the assistant said.

"Robert if I knew I wouldn't be conversing with a gentlemen like you now for answers would I my good delightful friend" Brolly replied.

"Well I'm in much oblige at your concern for talking to me about it" the assistant said.

"Will I ever find it Robert; I just can't be without it. You see that dog collar was special. It held great sentimental value and emotional attachment to me. I just can't imagine being without it" Brolly said.

"I understand Brolly, well I will look under my things, and maybe I can find some information. I'll get back to you" the assistant said.

"Alright thank you very much, you have been a great help, I am in great dept to you. I will return my thanks in the future my good friend. Now I have to get going, I have to do something of my own as well" Brolly said as he walked out of the room.

Brolly was under extreme stress because he still couldn't determine who had attained his dog collar. Which pathetic lowlife would want a petty thing as a dog collar? Of course to him it wasn't a petty thing. To him it was the world. The dog collar meant life. He loved that dog.

Even though Brolly was always evil he had his Dog by his side when he was younger. He loved him a lot and trained him to be strong and he even made him do tricks. Brolly learned to love at least in some degree through this animal. When he found out the dog died, Brolly was devastated. He was angered and saddened. Someone had poisoned the dog by giving him a poisoned seed, someone who hated Brolly, and wanted him to suffer. They wanted to kill Brolly, so Brolly found out later a sayjin did this. He was not like any ordinary sayjin, but way more powerful. It took more strength to take him down.

xxxxxx

After Brolly left the palace he went back to the town area of planet x77. He passed Elizabeth's house and headed to the roads as they swerved around the path ways curving endlessly about. He continued moving onto the many roads as he went onto the road leading to the transfer station heading to Mr Landerman. It was only a few steps of and the smell of the garbage started coming back into his nostrils again. Brolly was feeling it again. It stank badly while he covered his nose making his grimy face. A few more steps the garbage piles could be seen now as he went up the steps to the transfer station room. He knocked on the door a few times. A man opened the door and it was Mr Landerman.

He was awaiting Brolly.

"Welcome sire. I've been waiting for you" Landerman spoke with confidence.

"Are you working on my ship as I asked you? I'm sorry I came early I just needed to chat a little, you have time don't you" Brolly said.

"Of course I do sire, anytime" Landerman replied happily with no hesitation.

"Well you see my concern is someone has stolen my dog's collar" Brolly said.

"You mean, the dog that died long ago" Landerman said.

"Precisely, who do you think would steal it" Brolly said.

"I don't know really, but the collar is unusual. It glows at times. I saw it once when you were playing with your dog and it glowed miraculously" Landerman said.

"What do you suppose the glowing is? Brolly said

"I have no idea. It's a shiny bright green emerald color. It seemed as If I was being controlled by it when I looked at the light longer and longer" Landerman said.

"I didn't see it, how come" Brolly asked.

"It was a flash. You turned away at the moment and I was looking that way. After that it hadn't occurred again to my eyes" Landerman said.

"This is very peculiar. I don't understand what's going on. Mr Landerman please come with me, I would like you to work with me from now on" Brolly said.

"I am so grateful, thank you sire" Mr landerman said.

"I have to finish my work here with the rocket, but I will come to your palace in two days", Landerman said

"Alright my friend" Brolly replied happily.

Brolly headed back to the palace through the roads to the never ending pathways back to the palace. It was dark outside. He went inside the palace and closed the door behind him.

Author's Note: Next Chapter is: Ice Is Back.


	8. Ice Is Back

The Evil Seed

Chapter 8

Ice Is Back

Author's Note: In this Chapter Ice is back for another match against the legendary SSJ Brolly and it isn't pretty.

* * *

xxxxx 

Brolly was in the living room enjoying the sunny day talking to his fellow sayjins as he awaited the ship being built by the great Mr Landerman.

"Great fellow ones I welcome you to enjoy the sun on this beautiful day" Brolly said kindly.

The rest looked ahead at the sun as it glowed wide in the brightly lit sky, holding onto it beauty. The sun was marvelous in its extraordinary beauty.

"What have you gathered us all here for my humble king Brolly" one of the guests said.

"It is time to celebrate a new age of revival. I will finally find Goku, the insect that might get me the pleasure I always yearned for in my revenge for the stronger sayjins" Brolly replied.

"Brolly you speak so sadistically of your plans, why would you go against your own kind like this" one of the guests spoke.

"I'm not killing my own kind I am only replenishing the better kind. The stronger sayjins have to suffer for the weaker to get stronger. Goku might be stronger than me now, but I will become stronger than him later" Brolly replied.

"You are treacherous Brolly, you speak of Evil things" one of the guests said.

"That is what we sayjins are used to aren't we, we are used to being barbarians aren't we. To be savages, with no emotions and no conscience doing as we wish with no control to our impulses, as our rage controls our bodies and eats away at our insides. Aren't we all animals" Brolly replied.

"Brolly what has gotten into you leave now and come back when you speak of lighter things" one of the guests yelled.

"I'm sorry I'm just under a lot of pressure. I will leave now" Brolly said as he left the room.

The guests stayed in the room astonished as they sat speechless for a few seconds.

"What was that, he went crazy all of a sudden? Brolly never acted this way before. Last night he came home and didn't even speak to anyone. He just went to his room and went to bed. It's like he's not himself lately, do you notice anything strange about sire guys" one of the guests said.

"I think I know what it is" Robert replied.

"Robert you know, why didn't you say anything, you're his palace keeper assistant" the second guest said.

"I was going to but I didn't know it will get this bad. His dog collar had gone missing. It was of great value to him. Brolly was really attached to it. He had that dog since he was a kid and the dog collar were memories after memories. When he found out it was gone I guess he lost it a little. His personality changed from being normal to becoming hostile and nervous", Robert said

"I see. So that dog collar must have triggered memories of the death of his dog" the third guest spoke

"Yes, you are right" Robert said.

"Who wants a freaking Dog collar anyway? It's just a measly Collar what would you accomplish with that", the fourth guest laughed

The entire crowd in the room laughed in hysteria. Robert didn't flinch.

xxxx

Brolly stepped out of the palace for some fresh air. His hands were shaking. He was breathing hard.

He looked at the sun. The sun was high up in the sky reflecting into his eyes vividly. He felt good and breathed slowly as he calmed down.

Paragus came out of the palace next to him.

"Hello son enjoying the nice view. Isn't it beautiful?" Paragus said

"Oh yes it is, very. Say you wouldn't know where that dog collar is that lay in my drawer" Brolly asked.

"You mean your deceased dog's collar. Yea it's there, why do you ask" Paragus replied.

"No it's not, because I looked a couple of times and it was no where around" Brolly said.

"I must have been doing cleaning, look now it's there" Paragus said.

"Alright I will. Thank you father" Brolly said.

"You know I will never steal from you son. I'm your father and fathers never steal from their sons" Paragus said.

xxxxx

Brolly went into the palace to the left corridor into the hallways to the other hallways and to his room. He opened his drawer and there was a dog collar which looked like his dog's collar but he knew it was a replicate. His father lied to him. Now he knew that Paragus stole the dog collar and was going to put it to use in some way.

"In what way was he going to put it to use I wonder" Brolly pondered.

Brolly left his room when he heard a noise outside of the palace. It was a large explosion. A huge boom that echoed through the palace making some of the windows explode. Brolly panicked and hurried to the main door. He shot it open and went outside. Outside there was a huge crater. A huge explosion had occurred, a very huge explosion. It covered a quite few kilometers. Brolly couldn't see anyone in sight yet but he was too quick to judge. The wind was very strong and he could see a far a few dead soldiers, he hurried into town and noticed some of the town in ruins.

"Oh my god, where's Elizabeth" Brolly yelled.

The fire was everywhere, the bodies were everywhere. Finally he saw Elizabeth not to far off seeking shelter in another palace. He flew to her.

"Are you all right, who did this" Brolly said.

"He has returned, you have to stop him please" Elizabeth said as she passed out.

"Elizabeth!!!!!" Brolly screamed

Brolly yelled as his power grew more; his rage grew stronger and stronger. His power multiplied and his muscled doubled in size. His hair turned golden and layered over his back. He screamed more as his aura increased and his physique grew bigger. His body emitted great amounts of electricity.

"Where is he, I will show you what it is like to hurt my Elizabeth" Brolly said.

Brolly yelled as tears ran down his face.

"Show your self you coward" Brolly said.

Ice stepped foreword out of nowhere clapping.

"Nice show you're putting up for me here Brolly, but you can't possibly beat me. Couldn't last time, can't now" Ice said.

"We'll see about that you bastard. I will show you my true power. If you want to see it, I will show you it" Brolly said.

"I saw your true power, and it doesn't scare me" Ice said.

"Fight me and stop talking. The more you talk the less I want to fight you. You're wearing thin, Just fight already" Brolly said.

"Getting a little full of ourselves aren't we, all right lets go" Ice said.

xxxxx

On the next chapter Brolly and Ice battle it out.

Author's Note: Next Chapter Is: Ice VS Brolly


	9. Brolly vs Ice

The Evil Seed

Chapter 9

Brolly Vs Ice

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. This will be the fight with Brolly against Ice.

xxxx

Brolly sped through the air at electrifying speeds. He sped like a demon in fire through the blazing wind, hitting Ice in the stomach with a clean punch. Ice was send tumbling down to the ground.

He stood up from the attack moments later, bruised and blue eyed. Brolly continued his carnage as he started to gather an energy beam in the palm of his hands and pointed it towards Ice who was standing there doing nothing. The beam hit him head on as more bruises developed on ice's body.

Brolly flew towards Ice and roundhouse kicked him in the face, then in the stomach and lower abdomen.

Ice was finally fatigued when he started to power up his ki. His body increased in size and so did his energy, after that he powered up more as Electricity doubled and his form changed to a leaner one after increasing in size, it was a transformation into another transformation.

Ice was very powerful now, too powerful for Brolly.

Ice flew at hyper speed towards Brolly, who couldn't see him flying even a synch. Brolly was immediately hammered with an uppercut to the jaw and then thrown into the air by a back kick. In the air Brolly floated unconscious as Ice punched him to the ground.

Brolly lay on the crushed soil. He was bruised and bloody. His muscles were rippled with bruises and blood stains.

Unbelievably Brolly had started to get up.

Brolly got up from his lying position, as Ice flew towards him.

"You idiot, you can't beat me. You're pathetic, don't even try doing anything just give up" Ice said.

"How did you get so strong" Brolly said.

"Shut the hell up. You sit and ask questions, you always bother to ask questions. You're weak Brolly and you will never beat anyone. Sayjins are weak, so just stop kidding yourself" Ice said angrily.

"Stop it, you don't say those things, you damn bastard" Brolly yelled.

"Now you beg for mercy huh, well let's see. You torture people yourself, Just look at all those soldiers you killed. You want to be supreme over the universe and all that crazy stuff and you still have weak points. You still have soft spots in you and care for some people. So pick are you evil, or are you good. Do you kill and torture, or do you love and care", Ice said

"I don't care how you twist your words around. You're nothing and if you kill me my father will stop you" Brolly said.

Ice came over to Brolly closer and uppercutted him in the jaw sending him through a building. Brolly's jaw was badly bruised. His nose started bleeding as well.

"You're pathetic Brolly. The legendary Super sayjin huh, you're more like the legendary nothing" Ice said.

Brolly was unconscious now as Ice flew over to his unconscious body.

Paragus was in the back. He shot a powerful ki attack at the back of Ice's body. Ice turned around as Paragus flew to Broly and put the Collar on Brolly's neck.

"What did you just do, what is that thing on his neck" Ice said.

"Oh you will see my friend" Paragus said.

Brolly Stood up and was conscious. He elevated from the ground and looked like he was in a trance. His aura glowed bright green and his eyes were as if transparent. He was in a hypnotized state controlled by the collar used by his father paragus.

"This is a device that controls Brolly" Paragus said.

"You're just controlling him big deal" Ice replied.

"He is more powerful now. When he powers up you will see" Paragus said.

"Whatever, are you related to him" Ice said.

"Brolly is my son and he is going to kill you. Brolly finish him" Paragus said.

Brolly looked at paragus and then at Ice, he teleported to Ice and kicked him in the face. Then shot a green ki blast at Ice. Ice blocked it easily.

"Brolly power up".

Brolly did as paragus said.

He started screaming as his body increased in size. His aura widened and his physique strengthened. Brolly gathered an energy beam and shot it at Ice.

Ice was hit and barely escaped but Brolly hit him in the face right after the beam and then with another roundhouse kick followed by a chokehold. Ice was running out of breath when Brolly let go and ice tried to punch back but was gripped by Brolly who nicked him with his right fist and then shot two blasts of green ki in his stomach.

Ice was badly bruised and hurt but still in the fight.

"You're still not strong enough to beat me" Ice said.

Brolly started to power up to legendary ssj2.

"Brolly can go to ssj2 in legendary form when he is controlled" Paragus said.

"Kill him Brolly" Paragus said.

"You just keep saying that but not producing" Ice said.

Brolly started gathering his most powerful ki attack. A large ball of green ki sped through the air towards Ice. Ice started to gather his own attack and shot it towards Brolly. The two fought to overpowering each other's attack as the whole planet shook. Brolly's attack ate up Ice evaporating his body.

"You did good son, now come with me" Paragus said.

Next chapter is: Brolly's Rampage


	10. Brolly's Rampage

The Evil Seed

Chapter 10

Brolly's Rampage

* * *

Author's Note: "Brolly goes crazy in this chapter. Stay tuned for some good action.

Please review my story.

Well here's the next chapter.

xxxx

Paragus entered the broken palace with Brolly who was clearly under his direct control. Brolly was to do exactly as his father said while he had that collar on. Paragus entered the remains of the living room. He noticed the guests lying on the floor, they were still alive, and Brolly was asked by his father to dispose of them by killing each one. After the murders Paragus led Brolly to his father's room.

At the room they changed into military clothes, Brolly wearing blue yellow striped sayjin armor. Paragus went over to Brolly's collar and increased his collar frequencies, he then told him to kill Elizabeth.

"Son I have to ask you to dispose of that witch Elizabeth for me won't you" Paragus said.

"Of course father I will do anything for you", Brolly nodded and left the room heading out the palace. Paragus stayed in the room.

With one huge energy blast Brolly obliterated the palace that Paragus was in.

"Goodbye father, you bastard" Brolly yelled.

It felt good to dispose of a ruthless tyrant like him. Paragus was worse than Brolly himself.

Brolly was finally free from his father and on his way to find Goku, but how was he going to get this collar off.

Apparently the collar wasn't strong enough to control Brolly's soul.

Brolly looked around the area he was at, and saw empty space. There was nothing anywhere. He had eliminated the palace and now stood no building anywhere else. He walked a little east through the dust and began to see people. A few huts, or small houses and camp like places could be observed not to far off.

Maybe, just maybe Elizabeth is there. To him he had fallen in love with the fortune teller. When he found out she was hurt, he felt for her. Brolly had finally found somebody in a world that wouldn't accept a vicious monster like him.

Brolly got closer and closer as he realized about Mr Landerman, Where was he, and the rocket, was it destroyed with him. Did Landerman escape the havoc that Ice committed? All these questions lingered on Brolly's mind. He couldn't fathom the answers in his brain, couldn't unravel the many mysteries.

The camp finally appeared in full view as all came in full circle, everything visible now.

The people were looking at Brolly as he entered the camp.

They stared at him like he was from another world, from another dimension, another soundscape and landscape. Brolly looked awkwardly at all those eyes looking at him making him feel uncomfortable, but he took it with ease.

"Hello I am from the western part of x77. You know who I am, but you are all in shock. Don't worry I am not here to hurt you. Ice is dead, I have defeated him" Brolly said.

A girl came out of the crowd and said…."Sire thank you for defeating the monster, are you alright sire, we though you didn't make it".

"I'm alright, where is Elizabeth" Brolly said.

"She is hurt and in recovery. If you want to see her you will have to wait till tomorrow" the girl said.

"Is she getting better?" Brolly asked.

"Yes, but we want her to rest sire" the girl said.

"Alright then I will talk to her at a later time" Brolly replied.

"Sire, your rocket it is ready. It was protected in the basement while all of this was happening. You can now go to see Goku. Whenever you are ready, you tell me" Landerman said.

Brolly heard Landerman Speak but couldn't see from where.

"Where are you, I don't see you" Brolly replied.

"Look behind you, I'm in the rocket now" Landerman said.

"This is the rocket, kind of small. Well I can fit in my base form" Brolly replied.

"Great so as soon as you're ready sire" Landerman added.

Brolly turned around and headed to his own hut and slept for the day. Tomorrow will be preparations to leave for space. The first preparations are to train for the arrival on earth to meet Goku, so Brolly would be as strong as him come fighting time.

Next Chapter Is called: Training.


	11. Training

The Evil Seed

Chapter 11

Training

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, in this chapter Brolly will train with turles, one of Goku's Brothers.

Special Note: I'm going to introduce a couple of new characters in the following chapters, which will add on to the plot of the story I know it was a little slow at the beginning but it will get better as you read on. So get ready to kick back and enjoy more of the "The Evil Seed" by yours truly Red Vision.

* * *

Here goes the next chapter:

xxxx

Brolly looked around to see a worthy opponent to be his match in training. He browsed around the many faces of sayjins in the camp. He couldn't see anyone at the moment, until he glanced a little to the right. There he was, one of the elites, a worthy opponent to fight against, and worthy opponent to increase his ki against. Brolly came over to Turles. He gave him a serious look.

"Turles will you be willing to train with me tonight, I am under extreme circumstances and I need to get stronger. This is very important for me, please do you accept", Brolly said in a soft tone.

"Why not sire, you don't have to even ask I'm for it. Tonight is good as any time. I'll have fun training with the likes of the legendary ssj." Turles laughed.

"Why do you laugh at this? This is a serious matter and you treat it like it is not. I have to train to get to Goku and defeat him." Brolly said.

Turles flinched all of a sudden at the remark that was just spoken. He couldn't believe his ears at what Brolly had just said, Goku.

Turles stared at Brolly with red burning eyes. He continued to stare at him and then he spoke.

"You know Goku? But why do you want to kill him, what has he ever done to you, not that I care." Turles said in rage.

"Why are you asking and why are you so angry, do you know Goku too. How do you know him Turtles?" Brolly asked.

Turles hesitated to tell.

"None of your business of how I know, what I know stays in my head and only in my head." Turles replied.

Brolly looked at turles in disbelief knowing he was hiding something. Brolly was silent for a moment lost in thought.

"So you won't tell me how you know him." Brolly said.

"No, stay out of my head, let us leave this conversation and Goku with this alright or I will not train tonight." Turles said.

"Alright let's not get hasty Turles." Brolly replied.

Brolly dropped the subject and decided to meet each other at 6.00 pm.

They both left into their huts. Brolly then went to visit Elizabeth who was now finally awake and able to speak.

The hut was quiet, awfully quiet. Brolly came in to see Elizabeth sipping tea on the bed. She was still very tired so she hadn't walked outside yet. Brolly sat by her as she noticed he came in.

"Hello Brolly I haven't seen you in days you finally killed Ice, I am so proud of you. That monster did so much harm to our people, but you made it go away with your powers. Thank you, you are a miracle worker." Elizabeth said crying.

"It is not completely true, I am no miracle worker and the atrocities that I have committed accompany all that sorrow", Brolly said in tears.

"well I do not care how evil you are Brolly, no matter how much of poison is in your heart there is more good in that mere centimeter than in all that gallon of poison that is seeded in your heart my humble Brolly, as I see it in your future. The Evil Seed Grows in the weak and you are not one of them", Elizabeth said.

"But dear how do you know for sure." Brolly said.

"I'm a fortune teller. But it doesn't matter if fortunes see it or magic sees it. You will see it for yourself someday, without any fortune or magic." Elizabeth said.

"It's hard to understand Elizabeth." Brolly replied.

"You will, just give it time. Time heals all wounds no matter big, bad, or evil." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth how wise have you become over these years, you are an amazing woman and I am indebted to you. If ever you need anything you just ask and I will return the favor." Brolly said.

"Thank you Brolly." Elizabeth said.

Brolly couldn't say he loved her it was too much. It would cause commotion between their relationship so he left it at that and said goodbye to Elizabeth and left the hut for the day.

xxxx

It was 6:00 pm as Brolly and Turles had arrived at the spot they were going to train at. It was dead quiet at the moment. They were a few miles from the camp site. They were about to start a big sayjin fight.

"Alright are you ready to train Turles. I will turn ssj and you do as well. We will fight in that form for 10 minutes as a warm up." Brolly said.

"Alright sire. I'll go ssj", Turles said as he transformed.

Brolly transformed as well into ssj.

The two sayjins were now facing each other in ssj modes. They began their fight.

Brolly teleported to Turles right side and roundhouse kicked him in the left cheek followed by a punch to the abdomen. Turles countered with an uppercut to the jaw and a side kick to the groined.

Brolly really felt that one.

Brolly got up in a lot of pain and started gathering a kamahamaha wave. He sent it towards Turles at lightning speeds. The kamahamaha wave hit Turles head on and bruised him on all sides heavily.

Brolly then teleported to Turles backside and kneed him in the head making him tumble to the ground.

Turles was tired and bloody, as Brolly walked over to him.

"Alright it's time to take it to the next level, SSJ2 level. We will both transform and try to keep up with me turles you look like crap." Brolly laughed

"You're too good Brolly its just way too hard to keep up with you. Maybe in this form I can be better." He transformed into ssj2

"Maybe you will my friend. We will see." Brolly screamed as his muscles expanded and he transformed into legendary ssj2.

The two sayjins started their second training fight.

Brolly was on one side and turles on the other looking at each other with inpatience ready to attack viciously. The two lashed upon each other and the fight began. Brolly kincked Turles in the face as turles knicked Brolly back, they both exchanged punches at lightning speeds. Turles got the upperhand and sidekicked Brolly in the chin while blocking a punch to the face, then he uppercutted Brolly to the head. Brolly flew backwards a little to regain his composure.

The fight was red hot, as brolly started to powerup to 50 percent power. He started to gather a green ki blast and threw it towards turles who was hit hard by it. Turles was bruised heavily but still in the fight. Turles countered with his own energy blast a red mega cannon blast. It made a dent in Brolly's armor but nothing more than that.

Turles was powering up to 50 percent power himself now as his red aura increased in wideness. His muscles doubled in size as Brolly's and his eyes went all white, his hair dark red.

"This is my 50 percent form." Turles said.

"It is not strong enough my friend. My power still exceeds yours, and you will see as you try your techniques on me." Brolly said.

"We will see about that, just continue fighting me." Turles said.

Brolly gathered 3 consecutive green energy blasts at Turles and they flew vertically and horizontally at turles. Turles was too fast and avoided each one with ease. He then teleported to Brolly and kicked him in the groined again.

"Why do you keep hitting me there." Brolly said.

Turles side kicked him in the face then roundhouse kicked him in the jaw, followed by two fast jabs to the stomach and then and uppercut to the chin, knocking Brolly to the ground. Brolly managed to get up after all that still.

He started powering up to full power legendary SS2. His hair grew longer and muscles even bigger.

"Now you're a gonner." Brolly said.

Turles screamed as his power started increasing as well and his hair grew longer, as electricity surrounded his body. He was in full power too.

The two sayjins were now both in ssj2, they began their last training fight.

Brolly gathered a huge kamahamaha wave and threw it at Turles who tried blocking it but couldn't and was hit severely. He had rips on his skin and burns, but still alive. Turles exhausted still was in the air and started to gather his energy attack. He put all of his power in it, the Dragon Cannon. The attack shot towards Brolly head on.

Brolly didn't move, he put his hands in a block position and started to block the attack. The Dragon cannon had begun to eat away at his hands. Brolly was fast enough to deflect the attack with his strength to stop the deterioration of skin.

"How did you deflect it." Turles said.

"I am more powerful than you think turles. You are very powerful too, now I know you are the brother of Goku." Brolly said.

Next Chapter is called: The Blood Of Brothers

Author's note: The next chapter will be about how Brolly learns everything about Turles and Goku.


	12. The Blood Of Brothers

The Evil Seed

Chapter 12

The Blood Of Brothers

Author's note: The next chapter is going to be about Goku's and Turles past. I hope you enjoy and review.

Special Note: I will be introducing new characters later on as I promised.

* * *

So here goes the next chapter.

xxxx

"How do you assume I'm his brother Brolly, is it by my strength, because that doesn't prove anything." Turles said.

Brolly looked at him in amusement knowing he was just playing games with him. He knew Turles had figured out that Brolly was aware he was Goku's brother all along but didn't want to admit it. Brolly continued to play his game.

"I know you're just hesitating Turles, you're bluffing, spill the juice. Or I'll make you spill it." Brolly said in an aggravated tone.

Turles started to get pissed all of a sudden.

"Why do you speak to me like that, I said my strength has nothing to do with my relation to Goku." Turles yelled frustrated now at Brolly's remarks.

Brolly continued to push Turles in admitting his lies. He knew he could push the bastard to speak the truth.

"You're pretty powerful to be a measly two class sayjin Turles don't you think so. I may guess you are elite as you say, and elites breed from stronger sayjins don't they, so I assume you'r an elite and with your strength I think you're related to no other than Goku." Brolly said.

"Guesses won't do you any good." Turles said.

"How come the resemblances then, you look so like him, exactly like him." Brolly said.

"How do you know how he looks? You obviously never seen the guy." Turles replied.

"Elizabeth showed me with her magic one time long ago." Brolly lied.

"I don't trust you Brolly, so what if I am his brother what is it to you. What do you want from us." Turles replied.

"Nothing more but an explanation to what is the link between Goku and his powers and what is the link to your powers. How do you both think, and love, care, live. What was your past like and life. If you tell me, I won't have to kill you." Brolly said.

"Now you threaten me, you son of a…." Turles screamed.

"Correction I am the son of paragus who I already killed." Brolly replied.

"You're evil, pure evil. You will never get away with this. I will not allow this and will not speak a word, you might as well just kill me now." Turles said

"Are you sure you want to die a horrible death, you'll never see Goku again." Brolly said.

Turles stood up and leaned towards Brolly and gave in.

"I will do as you say, I am sorry. I will tell you about my past now, just let me live." Turles said.

"Alright Turles spill the news now!!!" Brolly commended.

"You see Goku is a good person, he never wants to hurt no one and loves his family to death. He loves to help people and never leaves or forgets anyone in need of help. He puts people first then himself. Goku is pure good like an angel, he thinks only of pure thoughts. When he was sent to destroy earth he was sent as a baby sayjin to grow up and destroy the planet but he hit his head on a rock and forgot all his memories to destroy earth. So when all that occurred he was taken care under grandpa Gohan, an old man and became good after that. He had a brother me and raditz who never made it to earth yet at that time but later raditz did. The rest is too much to explain. All in all Goku now lives on earth in good sprit with his human family"

"That's one hell of a story about Goku and thank you for that great speech. Now please tell me his abilities and skills", Brolly said.

"Goku is very powerful at the age he is now, he is about 40 years old. He has reached ssj4 and his power level is 600,000,000. I don't think you can keep up with that Brolly. His other forms are ss, ssj2, ssj3. He can do kamahamaha, instant transmission, kaioken, spirit bomb, and melle attacks."

Brolly looked in horror knowing what he was getting himself into. He didn't know how he was going to compete with all of that.

"Hmm. That seems like he's been buffed up pretty good. He doesn't scare me anyway. I'll show him when we meet. I have a secret that he doesn't have that I can use to my advantage." Brolly said.

"You do know you are at ssj2 and Goku is at level four, that is a huge gap, you wouldn't stand a chance against him in the first 10 seconds." Turles replied.

"You think you know everything don't you turles, do you want me to shut that trap for you. Shut up. I will deal with this, I am Brolly the legendary ssj and Goku will lose to me, and I will never surrender. All these people will see me stand as the strongest person in the vast galaxies of the universe." Brolly yelled.

"Now that I have found out the info I needed from you lets go back to camp, I'm tired from dreaming about tomorrow lets concentrate on today". Brolly said.

"Alright Brolly." Turles said making a sigh.

xxxx

As they hurried back to camp they noticed everyone was awake and going about their business, it was a brand new day.

Brolly visited Elizabeth.

He entered the hut where Elizabeth was but she wasn't inside. "Where is she" he said and then he thought she's probably outside walking. He went to look for her. She was no where around. Brolly started to panic, where could she have gone.

He decided to go out of the camp site and headed west and went down the western path, as it veered more into a lake. He looked for Elizabeth and saw a distant figure not to far off. There she was shining in the sun like a flower. Brolly came over to her and she didn't turn around at first, but after a few more seconds she heard Brolly's footsteps.

"Hello Brolly, how are you, I haven't seen you since that day we spoke in the hut. Where have you been." she said.

"I've been training Elizabeth, to meet Goku, it's been hard for me but I need too train my best in order to beat him. He is a very difficult opponent." Brolly replied.

"Yes he is, though you can defeat him, I believe in you, you're not weak as you think you are." Elizabeth said.

"May I ask why you are at this lake." Brolly said.

"To relax."

"I see. Are you tired lately, maybe you should go rest more in the hut instead of walking." Brolly said.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth said.

"As you wish." Brolly left her and went back to the camp

Next Chapter is: Off to Earth


	13. Off To Earth

The Evil Seed

Chapter 13

Off To Earth

Author's Note: This chapter is Brolly's journey off to earth. He finally will be on his way to meet the great sayjin by the name of Goku.

Special Note: New characters will arrive as promised in this chapter. I hope you are enjoying my story.

* * *

Here is the next chapter.

xxxx

Brolly had arrived back at the camp as everyone was ready to move on to their next camping position. All of the people packed up their belongings and many supplies needed for the long trip. They had to survive ahead in shelter and eat food, so they packed all the food they could. Shelter was not to far ahead, one of the soldiers in the crowd tipped of a good camping spot near the eastern bounds of X77. The weather there was harsh at times or so told by some, but only at night. Shelter was crucial to survival during night time.

Brolly headed to the head of the camp's hut. It was the largest hut out of all the huts in the camp. It was already being disassembled. He walked over to the headmaster.

The headmaster looked at Brolly with no emotion and greeted him with none.

"Hello sire, what is it you want, is something bothering you., are you in need of some assistance." The headmaster spoke very methodically

"Oh no, nothing off the top headmaster I'm just here to announce that I'm in departure to leave tonight." Brolly exclaimed.

"To earth I heard the news, you made Elizabeth worry. She hasn't taken it lightly." the headmaster spoke.

"She'll be alright; her strength will keep her free from her emotions. I know she's stronger than her emotions." Brolly said reassuringly, believing he was doing the right thing leaving to earth.

"I second that my friend, I know you have feelings for her. You like her don't you; I see it in your eyes. She means more to you than killing Goku doesn't she." the headmaster said.

"Perhaps she does, but at the moment what has to be done is written in stone. Goku needs to be killed by his counterpart. I will be the best and the fiercest, where nothing stays in my way." Brolly said.

"You still have a dark side to you Brolly until you cleanse that, you will never have Elizabeth." the headmaster said.

"Like I should trust your words headmaster, what do you know, you're just a headmaster." Brolly said rudely.

"Think what you must about me my friend but you will see yourself in the future. As your life progresses and you make the wrong choices they will come back to kick you in the back. They will plunder you into pain and a sinful unhappy life. You will find out the truth yourself."

"Your theories about life do not enlighten me no more but disgust me old man. Now I must leave your presence." Brolly said with a grin on his face.

He turned around and walked away from the head master alarmed at all the mumbo jumbo he was saying to him.

Brolly went further leftwards to where Mr. Landerman's hut was. It was the smallest hut out of all the huts on the camp site. He approached him startling the guy.

Mr. Landermnan jumped in shock and turned around to see Brolly standing there 7 feet tall.

"Hello Sire", are you ready to go to earth. Earth is quiet far away so prepare for quiet a ride, and take lots of food and supplies with you, you'll need it for the trip." Landerman said.

Brolly agreed. He got the supplies from the camp that he could use for the trip and then food that he could eat.

"Alright Landerman I'm ready get me in the rocket." Brolly announced.

"Follow me sire. The rocket has been moved by the man, it is this way." Landerman replied.

Brolly followed him to the left eastern part of the camp to a small very dry area. The rocket was placed on the sand.

"I'll open the doors. Get in and put on the seat belt. It's a small area so you'll be cramped in. you'll also be in hibernation for the ride. Once you get to earth the rocket will open and the freezing hibernation will stop and you'll be like new again." Landerman said

Landerman pushed the button as the doors opened. Brolly got into the rocket. The doors closed. The hibernation began, suddenly Brolly was asleep. Landerman started the coordinates of the Rocket, destination planet earth. He then launched the rocket as it flew of the ground and into the stratosphere. The rocket flew through the stratosphere at lightning speeds as it hit the mesosphere and finally space. It blasted through space at light speed, and it would take about 5 light years for Brolly to get to Earth.

Goku was about to meet something dangerous, something insane. He was about to meet his equal, but an evil one that has to be stopped no matter what, before it destroyed the threads of time.

Special Note: As I promised that new character was the headmaster. You will see him later on again. He is really someone else, but I will not say who he really is yet. He is important to the plot of the story, but I will not say any more than that yet. I will reveal more about him in later chapters.

Author's Note: Next Chapter Is: Destination Earth


	14. Destination Earth

The Evil Seed

Chapter 14

Destination Earth

Author's Note: In this chapter Vegeta will be introduced to Brolly. Things will get very interesting, so get ready for one good ride on "The Evil Seed".

* * *

Here is the next chapter.

xxxx

The rocket flew through the earth's stratosphere at lightning speeds. It reached the atmosphere's edge and then collapsed onto the ground. Brolly's body unhibernated and the rocket opened up as he stepped out of the ship feeling rejuvenated. Brolly looked onto the beautiful earth landscape as he saw a different planet that he hadn't seen on X77. This planet was much more calm and pleasant. The bio synthetics of the plants were mesmerizing unlike the bland desserts of his planet. He was enthralled of the ecosystems that surrounded him. He was finally able to see things more clearly, but still he had to kill Goku.

xxxx At The Son Family House xxxx

At the son family house Goku was busy eating his 25th meal of hot and sour soup, his mouth was now spicier then a red pepper. Gohan was busy training goten outside on how to use proper energy techniques, while chi chi was busy cooking more food for Goku at the same time.

After all of that eating Goku decided to take a good nap and rest his full stomach. Now you can see he had stopped training the way he used, but he still never gained any weight. Gohan on the other hand trained more than usual. Gohan became even stronger than his mystic form while Goku slacked off.

Even due to all of this Goku was still on par with Gohan without training too much.

After the nap Goku got up from the bed yawned still in his pajamas and dressed up in his regular clothes. He walked outside to where Gohan and Goten were still sparrng. Piccolo was there under hypnosis concentrating. Vegeta was there also but not looking at the fight but looking at the ground. Goku came over to Vegeta wondering why on the day of the z gang get together what Vegeta was so upset about.

"What's up Vegeta you look like crap is something bothering you? You seem like you don't look yourself." Goku said in concern.

"Don't you feel it, something is here, have you lost your touch Goku. We are in danger, severe danger. Something just arrived on earth and it is very powerful, ubearably powerful." Vegeta said.

"I don't understand, I don't sense anything." Goku replied.

"It's cause you eat so much, you lazy bastard. Look around you feel its presence, it's here and it's after us." Vegeta said.

"You're scaring me Vegeta, are you alright? You don't sound well." Goku said in concern.

"I'm not crazy if that's what you're assuming you son of a gun. Bastard how can you think I'm crazy, I say the truth, it's a sayjin like us with incredible power." Vegeta said.

"Calm down Vegeta, you're overreacting, please. Everyone is looking at you." Goku replied.

The whole z gang looked at Vegeta in shock as if he was a freak.

"What the hell are you bastards looking at, am I a puppet. Am I something in a movie you can just look at and make fun of, say it you sleazy son of a…." Vegeta turned ssj and blasted off out into the sky far from the house as possible.

Bulma never saw Vegeta this angry, this mad or scary ever in her life. He was like a monster waiting to explode.

"What's gotten into him." Krillin said.

"He said something about another sayjin that is here on earth which is after us, but that is ridiculous; we are the only surviving sayjins. He's gone nuts." Goku said.

"Yes he did go nuts, we should let him cool of a little and then confront him." Goku replied.

"But his powers are so destructible he can do anything." Bulma said.

"Don't worry I can handle him. I can beat him easily dad, you know that." Gohan replied.

"Alright so it's agreed we find him and then deal with him when we do." Goku said.

xxxx

Brolly walked through the forested area as he felt the exhilarating air go through his nostrils. It was the most pure air he ever smelled, unlike the air on X77. He saw the many animals that roamed through the forest and he adored each one of them for their unique beauty. As he flew through the forest he started sensing high power levels coming from the west. He flew westward. It lead into a city. To not look suspicious he detransformed into base form. In west city he roamed the streets not knowing where he was. He followed the power levels of the sayjins to get to them. Everyone in the city was looking at Brolly with a strange look by the clothes he wore. He didn't care.

Brolly walked for miles because he couldn't fly to avoid suspicion, so it took him quiet a ways to get to where the sayjins were. Brolly's senses picked up on the power levels now at a more potent height. He could now sense it in his blood.

As he was nearing the son family house he noticed a highly strong power level following him. He looked back as he was punched in the face with a swift kick being sent pummeling to the ground, the figure teleported away from Brolly's view.

"Who are you? I know you're out there, and I know you're a sayjin. Come out now." Brolly said.

Vegeta revealed his identity.

"I am prince Vegeta. Hello Brolly, I think you know my father, who frieza killed." Vegeta replied.

"You are the son of King Vegeta." Brolly said astonished.

"Yes I am and today is the day you die. You will never be better than me and Goku Brolly. Even when you were born with a 10,000 power level King Vegeta and frieza wanted to kill you".

"Lies all lies. Why would they want to kill me." Brolly said.

"Because you would get in the way, and because you're pure Evil and would betray them, you selfish bastard." Vegeta said.

"Now you die Vegeta. I have had enough of your lies. Your father deserved to die. He was a pathetic weakling just like you are." Brolly said.

"You'll eat those words." Vegeta yelled as he turned ssj2 full power……

Author's Note: Next Chapter Is: A prince's Rage

Special Note: In the next chapter Vegeta's rage is unleashed


	15. A Prince's Rage

The Evil Seed

Chapter 15

A prince's Rage

Author's Note: In this chapter Vegeta unleashes his powers, his rage and his emotions.

* * *

Here is the next chapter.

xxxx

"I demand an apology from you right now at this moment Brolly or you will eat those words. Say it now, say that my father didn't deserve to die the way he did." Vegeta demanded furiously.

"What if I don't, are you going to hurt me you weakling, like I said you're just like little old daddy. A good for nothing son of a gun", Brolly laughed in response

"OK this has gone way of the borderline you scum son of a bastard…" Vegeta said.

Vegeta started to power up as rocks lifted up of the ground in continuing rhythm. The rocks lifted as the crushed in mid air and crumbled back to the floor into dust. Electricity formed around his body as sparks burst through out Vegeta's arms and legs. He continued to scream as more rocks lifted from the ground and then larger rocks floated up around him circling him in a rhythmic motion. Vegeta's power raised dramatically his hair started to grow outward and became spiky. And his muscles increased in physique. He continued to unleash his rage as the ground beneath him ruptured inward and then he stopped. All the rocks fell to the ground; he was in full power ssj2. He stood there pulsating with electrical energy and ki, elevated in the air.

"You are going to die today Brolly. Make a death wish now." Vegeta said.

"You don't scare me, you prick." Brolly said.

Brolly started to power up as he yelled and his muscles increased in size. He became bigger, a bigger version of himself. His eyelids disappeared and electricity pulsated around his body. He continued to scream as his power increased and rocks lifted in the air exploding. He continued to scream as his muscles bulged out more and his electrical energy again increased. Mountains started crumbling behind and around the area, and wind started to pick up. He finished his transformation in full power and was ready to fight.

"Now we are both at full power and we will see who can out last who prince of all sayjins." Brolly said.

"Finally you call me by my correct name" Vegeta said.

The Fight finally began.

Vegeta saw his opening as soon as Brolly finished his speech. He teleported away from Brolly's sight and gathered a galick gun in his hands, but didn't shoot it yet. He then reappeared in front of Brolly and formed an after image of himself confusing Brolly as he shot the powered up galick gun at Brolly while he was distracted.

Brolly was sent to the ground hard from the attack. He had some minor bruises, nothing much.

"Nice strategy using that trick Vegeta. I don't believe I know that attack, but interesting" Brolly said.

Brolly gathered up a super green energy ball. He created a force field around himself temporarily that would allow him to build up the energy bomb. It grew to the size of the spirit bomb. He undid his force field and shot the attack at Vegeta, but Vegeta was to fast and dodged it. Little did Vegeta know this attack was a homing device. The attack followed Vegeta everywhere he flew so it was hard to dodge. He teleported from mountain to mountain and from cloud to cloud, but there was no escape. Finally he was hit with Brolly's energy ball attack and it was eating away at his body.

Vegeta yelled in pain as he couldn't deflect the huge ki ball.

Brolly screamed in rage as he added more energy to the green bomb.

"You're dead now prince, just like your father", Brolly laughed in amusement at Vegeta's suffering

"Stop please. I beg you, you bastard." Vegeta said.

Brolly's muscles grew bigger and bigger as more electricity erupted from his body he had reached legendary ssj2 stage.

"I forgot to tell you I have a higher stage" Brolly said.

Vegeta screamed and screamed as his heart raced he put all of his energy into this last shot, this last chance of survival against this monster, but he would surly die.

"Die you bastard. Big Bang Attack……" A huge tunnel of energy shot at Brolly. The whole area evaporated with Vegeta.

"You can't kill me", Brolly put in more energy and shot the attack back at Vegeta, Vegeta exploding with the attack.

Brolly stood there 10 feet tall, a giant. His body was made of steel he was pure evil and waiting for Goku.

* * *

At full power The Power Levels for Vegeta and Brolly in this Fight were as Follows.

SSJ2 Vegeta Full Power 360,000,000

SSJ2 Brolly Full power 350,000,000

Legendary SSJ2 Brolly full power 450,000,000

Author's Note: Next Chapter: Goku's Rival


	16. Goku's Rival

The Evil Seed

Chapter 16

Goku's Rival

Author's Note: In This chapter Goku finally meets Brolly

* * *

Here's the next chapter.

xxxx

Brolly looked in amazement at what he had done. He finally had killed Vegeta, the almighty prince of all sayjins. He was so happy and glorified at his accomplishment that he gleamed with fulfillment. It wasn't his all his knowing fulfillment of course, that was to be Goku. Goku will be he is final accomplishment.

Brolly flew into the air and stared at the blue sky as it lit his eyes brightly. He flew to the strongest power level veering leftwards to the west. That was in his assumption to be the almighty Goku as he thought in his mind.

Brolly flew with extreme speed and noticed the sense of the power getting stronger. Then it hit him, they hadn't known he was around. It appeared Vegeta was the only who sensed his power level. He snuck closely to the z gang and cornered them. They were unaware they were being followed as Goku finally sensed something.

"Everyone I think we are being watched by someone." Goku said.

Everyone looked at him in confusion

"Are you turning into Vegeta, Vegeta was acting this way and we are looking for him as of right now, idiot." Krillin said.

"I'm serious, this is not a joke someone is following us, but I can't sense their power level." Goku replied.

Krillin looked dumbfounded

"So how do you know they are following us." Krillin asked curiously.

"Because of these foot prints, look they are all over. He must have been moving very fast and we can't see him." Goku replied.

"That's the most idiotic thing I ever heard Goku." Krillin replied.

"Then what do you think it is." Goku said.

Piccolo came over to Goku and punched him in the face, square in the face.

"You idiot, don't you feel his power a little, that may just be the case." Piccolo said.

"Right", Goku said thinking of course that should be it.

Brolly revealed himself suddenly to everyone in a midst of all of this rumbling. The giant stood 10 feet tall. He glared at all of the z gang at their fear and hatred soon to be against him. Brolly stared into their frail eyes waiting to crush them all. He was about to obliterate all of them, killing every last one of the human race with Goku in it. He was going all out now there was no turning back.

Everyone stared at the giant in awe and they had many thoughts in their mind but Goku's face showed one, fight and survive.

"Who are you, and what do you want." Goku said.

"Goku, I have killed Vegeta and now I will dispose of you, the one I have been waiting to kill since the day we have been born together. I am Brolly."

"Vegeta." Bulma said.

"Brolly why have you come here, you will leave earth dead, just like Vegeta but his life was worth something unlike yours you disgraceful sayjin." Goku replied.

"Thank you for calling me that Kakarott. I am much obliged and now I will show you your death bed. Don't worry it won't hurt a bit, it'll hurt a lot" Brolly said.

"How dare you call me kakarott, that name is no longer used, never call me by that." Goku said.

"How so kakarott, that is your birth name. I will call you as a sayjin should call a sayjin, and you will fight me like a sayjin." Brolly said.

"As you wish Brolly, but do you really want to see what I am capable of. You will die under my fighting skills, and there is a definite guarantee." Goku said.

Brolly laughed till exhaustion.

"You're so pathetic Goku, you can't possibly beat me. Fight me you bastard, and die like Vegeta." Brolly said.

"Alright I will fight you but not today, let us make a deal Brolly. Let us both train for 4 days and then on the fourth day we will fight. Do you agree to my offer? You can do as you wish and explore earth but you can't harm anyone." Goku said.

"Alright I will play your game as long as you fight me. You better keep your promise after four days that we will fight." Brolly replied.

"Of course Brolly." Goku nodded.

To be continued…

Next chapter is: Elizabeth's Arrival


	17. Elizabeth's Arrival

The Evil Seed

Chapter 17

Elizabeth's Arrival

Author's Note: In This chapter Elizabeth talks to the headmaster about the arrival on Earth to meet Brolly.

* * *

Here's The next Chapter.

The headmaster stood in the fields looking at the glistening sun shining at the ground, cascading down shadows through the willow trees. He was tired today, very tired and has lost energy to walk for many days, so instead he stood in one place meditating his mind looking onward to see the souls of broken lives in the land of the dead. The headmaster was in that position for what seemed like hours and he hadn't moved one bit.

Then when the sun came down on the grassy fields he finally had the energy to move a few steps back to the house. He opened the door and went inside. The fortune teller greeted him upon his arrival.

"Hello Rayo you seem tired, won't you lied down." she came over greeting him with a smile.

The headmaster looked at Elizabeth's beauty; he always thought she was a kind fortune teller.

"No, no! It's alright Elizabeth I'm fine, my meditation was just a little over done, but I'm well now. I have taken a good walk and I feel refreshed now." he proceeded to walk to the living room reassuring her he was alright.

"Are you hungry? I can make you breakfast it's early morning. Please I want to be as helpful as possible before I leave for earth."

"You are helpful enough dear, and I am not hungry I just need to take some medication for my back. It's been aching for ages you know, I am getting old." He replied.

"As you wish Rayo."

Rayo drank the medication for his back and went into the living room where Elizabeth sat knitting.

"Are you still thinking about Brolly? Because I know you are, don't just hide it. He is the one for you my dear and I know it, since the day I spoke to him I knew it. You have to find him on earth."

Elizabeth looked at him and nodded.

"When he came to me, he just left and said he was going to earth. He never came back, I miss him now. I never thought I would fall in love with him. He wants to kill Kakarott", she cried holding Rayo's hand

"So you know what you must do Elizabeth. You have to save Brolly some how, or he will die surely. He can't kill Goku, because Goku can go ssj4."

"SSJ4"! What a high level, how is that possible that Goku can achieve that." She said in astonishment.

"Yes it is, it is more powerful than Brolly ever thought would be in this universe, and it is very possible." Rayo replied.

"I have to get there as soon as I can, my love I am coming."

"Hold your horses sister, how'd you think you're going to get there by trolley. You need a space ship." Rayo laughed himself silly at his jokes getting a little out of character.

"Get to the point!" Elizabeth replied in anger.

Rayo started to explain about building a ship with MR Landerman.

"Mr. who was it again? Landerman, well he better build a ship fast, my love is waiting."

"It will take time don't think that you'll have your ship just like that missy. The ship is big and needs lots of work; it will take a few weeks for its competition." Rayo replied in a very impolite tone getting Elizabeth to the boiling point.

She came over to Rayo and slapped him on the left cheek "Treat me with respect alright."

"Sorry." He replied in embarrassment.

"Did that meditation make you this way or that medication, maybe you had to much, go lie down for a while." she said.

"Alright, tomorrow we will talk more on the subject of building the rocket", The man walked to bed feeling dizzy and fell asleep.

Elizabeth went outside to get some fresh air, it was quiet beautiful there. The wind gushed around her hair as she walked around the valley. She decided to go back to the house at sundown, but first she wanted to see Brolly's visions. She took out her crystal ball and put it on the grass. Then she saw the images of Brolly on earth, he killed Vegeta and now was walking around town. She was devastated he had killed a person. Now was the time to stop him from dying at the hands of Goku.

She picked up the crystal ball and put it back inside her bag, she then went back to the house and went to sleep.

Next chapter is: Exploration


	18. Exploration

The Evil Seed

Chapter 18

Exploration

Author's note: This is the last chapter of The Evil Seed. In this chapter Brolly explores west city, then fights Goku in a death match of the century, can Elizabeth stop Brolly from dying by the hands of Goku.

* * *

Here is the final chapter.

Brolly flew through the air towards west city at lightning speeds as wind gushed through his face. His eyes glanced at the city as it came into view closer and closer. Finally he arrived at west city. The city was beautiful, with tall buildings skyrocketing up in the sky, and cars flying all through out the streets. It was a whole futuristic world full of machines, robots and people coexisting together. Brolly never saw such advanced civilizations as this before; these people were way more advanced than his race in technology.

He looked around the area and saw many different kind of shops. He wanted food so Brolly decided to go to the cake shop.

The cake shop had lots of different type of cakes, from strawberry to blueberry and raspberry. Brolly liked strawberry cake. He didn't have any money to buy the cakes with so he stole the cakes and ran out the shop. A man followed him and grabbed him by his shirt. He flicked him like a twig and flew up in the sky heading to the next part of the city with the cakes being munched in his mouth.

Brolly was full now after finishing his last bit of the cake and decided to scare some people breaking the rules Goku had said to not break. He flew down to a park in the farthest part of west city, and started throwing energy beams at people. They evaporated on contact and then he did it more and more as he killed innocent people.

At this time Goku had sensed the carnage as he teleported to the site.

Goku saw the many people torn to pieces, others not there, just their clothes.

He flew over to Brolly's side where the giant stood 10 feet tall.

"How could you break the rule, you pathetic beast." Goku said with a serious angry look on his face.

Brolly laughed at his remarks.

"Like I care for these humans, these humans are worthless. Just like you, you son of a bitch." Brolly said.

"Well you'll see me fight till the end Brolly. I will fight your evil and win." Goku grinned.

"Like I care for your words, you are nothing but a worthless scum, and you will die like one." Brolly grinned in a very pleasurable way

Elizabeth appeared in front of Brolly all of a sudden and revealed her love to him.

"Brolly stop this, I love you. You are better than this and I believe we can be together. Remember you said yourself you liked me." she said looking into his eyes.

"I'll be even better when I put on this collar, you'll see."

"No that will make you crazy please don't. I beg you, you are not a coward. You are not the Evil Seed." she replied.

"I think I am The Evil Seed, honey."

Brolly yelled as the collar transformed his hair to a green color and his muscles grew slimmer but muscular. He became more sleek and serious and his eyes turned all white.

Goku started transforming into ssj4. His fur grew around his body, as his teeth grew in his mouth and his tail grew. He then powered up in full power ssj4.

"I'm going to kill you Brolly!!!!!" Goku said in Rage

"What form are you in, I have never seen this form before"

"This is ssj4." Goku said.

Brolly started laughing at the stage.

"It looks like a monkey stage to me, you look like a gorilla."

Goku Smirked and grinned in disgust.

"Fight and stop saying crazy things you pathetic sayjin, I am sick of your jokes." Goku stated in annoyance.

"But we have to fight somewhere else not where there are people." Goku added.

"No!! We fight here where I kill more people; I don't care or have a problem with it Goku. Because I am Evil you see, quiet evil.

"I don't care what you say you sick twisted bastard, but we don't just kill innocent human beings." Goku replied.

Brolly started gathering an energy ball with no hesitation and shot it at Goku, who didn't flinch from the attack. He then teleported towards Goku and punched him in the face and in the stomach, hurting Goku slightly. Goku countered with a fast kick to the stomach that Broke Brolly's ribs, then he punched Brolly in the face breaking his nose and finally sending him hurling through the ground. Brolly was beaten; he was unconscious and nearly dead.

xxxx Later that day xxxx

Brolly was in the regeneration tank for 5 days and when he came out he was out without the collar. Everything was explained to him, due to his amnesia. He became a z fighter and got married to Elizabeth; he never came back to planet X77 and to his evil ways, now he was part of the earth civilization.

A year later

"Brolly how do you feel today, it's been a while since that day." Elizabeth said.

"I feel pretty good."

The End.


End file.
